


soft and cold

by reonias



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, basically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reonias/pseuds/reonias
Summary: What Tsukasa actually wanted was Leo's strawberry ice cream, not Leo's kiss.





	

The corridor is usually quiet, but not this time. Sound of footsteps is heard loudly, along with a red-haired boy walking through the corridor—ah, the footsteps must be his. His angry face unintentionally scares everyone who walks past him. Also groans coming from his mouth and a hand that often goes to mess his hair are enough to prove how frustrated Tsukasa Suou is.

Tsukasa doesn’t care that the other students are staring at him weirdly, or that his feet are making noises, Kunugi-sensei is the only one who’s care enough to scold him for being noisy in the corridor and he isn’t in the school today anyway. The reason why he looks like he’s about to face the end of the world is none other than Leo Tsukinaga.

He’s searching for that irresponsible Leader of his unit. He has been searching, to be more accurate. Knights had gotten a new Live performance and they definitely need Leo to make a new song and not to mention, practice it together with them. And, everyone knows how he is, not listening to Izumi’s explanation and just ran away, nowhere to be found.  
Seemed like it had been an unwritten rule that if Leo’s lost, he’s the one who should go find him. And Tsukasa’s not really sure how to feel about that. Feels nice on the fact that his senpais are relying to him, who’s just a newbie, but it’s also troublesome… Probably they’re relying to him because they think finding Leo is a bother so they let Tsukasa do it. He doesn’t know.

Tsukasa already peeked to class 3-B, went inside the archery hall, asked a floating third-year in the fountain… Leo’s nowhere to be found. And it’s already the second time he walked through the corridor. So much time wasted, Tsukasa glances to the clock on the wall not far from his standing post, about forty minutes has passed since the school end bell rang. He and the rest of Knights could’ve used the time for practicing old songs instead… Ah, he really wants to go back to the studio to grab sweets from his bag, because damn he’s so tired, but that would cause Izumi to yell at him. And that’s really the least thing he wants to happen today.

“Uwah, what’s this?! Such an amazing taste, pleasuring my tongue to its fullest! Something that I had never tasted before! Is this from the space, from the aliens?!”

…found him.

Tsukasa walks fastly—really fast that it looks as if he’s running to the voice’s source, while combing his messy hair with his fingers. He has to fix his hair, looking nice even in front of the most annoying upperclassman ever is necessary, no? Okay, actually no.

“Oh my lord!”

Sitting in the corner of the corridor, there’s Leo. If he has been there this whole time, which the answer is probably yes judging from how many music notes scribbled on the wall and floor, Tsukasa wants someone to slap him. Gosh, why didn’t he search here? This corner is hid behind the staircase so he didn’t think to look here.

“Leader, what are you doing here? I searched everywhere for you! Well, not everywhere yet, but still!”

Tsukasa keeps raining Leo with his feelings as he walks toward the orange-haired. Leo is busy with something in his hands, gotta be composing, and he doesn’t listen. He never listen to anything, though, and Tsukasa knows. The poor boy just can’t help how the words are flowing freely anymore.

“Are you even listening? You aren’t, are you!”

And when he’s close enough… Oh.

Leo is deep in his own world as always, but not because of composing or all his nonsense. He doesn’t even hold a marker, they’re scattered around his crossed legs. In his grip, there are a spoon, and… a glass. A big glass. Not really big, but, since it’s full of… strawberry ice cream… it looks big on Tsukasa’s eyes. Fortunately, he’s stressed thanks to this guy and really need sweets… or maybe unfortunately?

Okay, pull it together, Tsukasa Suou! Since Leo’s the one who made him get all the troubles, Leo definitely owes him some of that ice cream as compensation. And he definitely will make Leo share some with him. But he has to put that aside for now, he could ask for that when they’re already in the studio! He can’t let this chance slip, Leo’s dazed by the ice cream too, it’s really the right timing to drag him back. Gotta be careful to not make the glass fall or he’ll lose his compensation and has to deal with a childish Leo.

Leo scoops the ice cream, Tsukasa rolls his sleeves. Leo puts the spoon to his mouth, Tsukasa is about ready to grab his shoulders.

“Wahh, so delicious!”

Tsukasa stops. Leo’s face is so bright, even brighter than when he’s composing or when he’s delusioning. He’s smiling like a little boy who just tasted an ice cream for the first time. And Tsukasa stops.

No! He’s not amazed by how cute Leo is, he’s just jealous of how the tasty ice cream—wait, what, cute? What the hell. No. No way. Tsukasa gives up, he sits down as he pats his forehead. He assumes it’s best to eat sweets—by this, he means the ice cream—before continuing his mission. Lacking of focus caused by his need for the ice cream must be the reason why he was easily ‘captured’ by Leo’s expression. Yeah. Yeah, that must be it.

“Ohh, Suou! How long have you been there?” Leo finally notices his presence, greets him with mouth full of ice cream. “I didn’t know you were here? Did you use a magic to deceive my sight? Did the aliens give you an ability to do that?!”

“No! It’s just you who’s so excited about a glass of ice cream that you don’t notice your surrounding.”

Well, he himself is also excited about it… looking at the pink ice cream melts makes his throat dry…

“I see, I see! It can’t be helped, this fascinating thing is just so delicious!” Leo shoves another scoop. “Ahh, my inspirations are expanding! But I don’t want to let this thing off my hands!”

“Whoa, for just an ice cream to make you put composing into the second prioritize…” Is it really normal for him to admire an ice cream for successfully attract Leo’s attention? “You look like you haven’t tasted any before. You must’ve tasted it at least once, why do you look so—Leader, please listen.”

Leo hums as an answer that he’s listening, but from his face Tsukasa can tell that he’s just pretending to be listening to not make Tsukasa angry and scold him again. All the newbie could do is patting his own chest, telling himself that Leo’s always been like this, be patient with him.

“Um, Leader. Would you please be kind and share that with me?”

Leo doesn’t answer immediately, because there’s a big spoon of ice cream inside his mouth. He looks up to the ceiling while trying to swallow it slowly, with a face like his decision for Tsukasa’s question is really important, like it could affect the entire country depending on his answer. With those cheeks becoming chubby thanks to the ice cream, he’s kind of cute, actually.

“No.”

No. Nope. Definitely not cute at all.

“You know that I searched for you almost everywhere. You owe me for a lot of things as well, unconsciously!”

“I don’t feel like sharing something this tasty with anyone.”

Tsukasa grunts, now he’s starting to become similar to Izumi when he’s trying to hold his emotions. “Alright then! I’m going to take you back. If I can’t do it alone, I’ll call Sena-senpai and the others while I keep you from running away until they come!”

Tsukasa’s about to stand up, but something forcefully being shoved into his mouth. He wants to shout at how it hurts when the metal of the spoon hit the insides of his mouth, but then he feels sweet and cold against his tongue, and he can no longer say anything other than complimenting the taste.

“Delicious—! Eh, it’s not that!”

Leo grins. “Ehh, let’s not go back, okay? Let’s just eat this together here, okay? Okay! It’s settled!”

What’s settled? Tsukasa hasn’t replied to that yet. And what’s wrong with his sudden change of decision? Leo doesn’t give him time to think because he shoves another scoop. Tsukasa hasn’t even swallowed the first scoop yet.

“Oh, probably you had realized that if us four combine our strength to pull you, you wouldn’t be able to stand a chance?”

“Shush.” Leo shoves yet another scoop, forcing him to stop talking. Tsukasa can’t really protest because of the indeed delicious taste that puts his tongue in joy.  
These actions make his face flushes red, it isn’t clear in a good or bad way. Leo’s doing something unexpected and he’s happy… or maybe embarrassed… probably the second.

“I won’t be deceived. You share it so that we won’t go back and do practice. This is just merely your reason of avoiding your duty as our Leader,” Leo pouts when Tsukasa pulls himself back to reality. “Also, I did say I want the ice cream but could you please not carelessly shove it into my mouth? I nearly choked! Moreover, I don’t need you… to feed… me…”

Tsukasa falls silent. That’s Leo’s spoon. It went inside Leo’s mouth countless times, and then it went to his three times. Indirect kiss?!

Tsukasa’s face goes as red as his head, causing Leo to tilt his head and looks at him confusedly which is cute—no, not cute, and he covers his face with both hands.

“Heeey, Newbie,” Leo remembers that he called Tsukasa ‘newbie’ again when that newbie countless times told him his name (he forgets what’s his name anyway), but Tsukasa doesn’t remind him as usual, much to his surprise. “There’s only less than half left. I’ll finish it? Or?”

The red hair removes his palms, face lesser red than before. “Uh, sure, if you let me—“

It happens again. Leo seems to be dumb enough to not realize what’s troubling his underclassman and shoves the ice cream scoop again, or he didn’t hear Tsukasa’s protest earlier, or he doesn’t care. This time the ice cream can’t distract his embarrassment, Tsukasa immediately swallows it and moves back, distancing himself from Leo.

“Stop this!” Tsukasa shouts, low enough to make people don’t realize them and high enough to make Leo understand there’s something wrong with his kouhai. “This is inappropriate! Even though it’s just an indirect kiss, but still! Aaah, four times… four times already…”

Leo laughs innocently, which appears to be annoying in Tsukasa’s side. “What happened to you? Did the aliens abduct you just now?”

“Yes, and the alien happened to be you.”

“Ahahaha, funny! I’m sorry to ruin your expectations but I’m the naked King! Not an alien!”

“Does it really matter?!” Tsukasa snaps. “A kiss is still a kiss!”

Leo blinks, finally getting into it. “Huh?”

“Your spoon, your mouth, my mouth.” Tsukasa points at them while mentioning.

“In that case, my spoon was the one who kissed you! Not me,” Leo replies without giving much thought. He laughs loudly before continuing, “Or do you want to be kissed by me instead? Then just tell me straightforward! You’re really interesting!”

Tsukasa shrieks from embarrassment, his face color already surpassed his hair. “What—For God’s sake!”

He stands up, planning to just run away. To hell with this all, he feels like he could die from the heat of his face to his ears. New song, practice, and chasing this guy can be re-done tomorrow, right? He has a lot of stocks of ice cream in the fridge at his house too! To think about it, it doesn’t have to be Leo’s ice cream in the first place.

“I don’t mind, though.”

Everything happens in a flash. The moment Leo pulls his arm, and something soft meets his left cheek, he’s too slow to process what’s happening. Leo’s lips kiss his cheek for such short time, and the process is complete right after he lets go.

“How was it, Suou?!”

Leo asks excitedly, meanwhile Tsukasa is like… a fish, whose mouth is opening and closing repeteadly, searching for oxygen. Smoke is coming out from the top of his head, making him look like a red, dead, grilled fish.

“Do you want it on the lips too—“

“NO!” Tsukasa screams out of stress and embarrassment, before actually running away. Leo doesn’t stop him this time.

Leo’s laughter of victory is like a background song, echoing through the corridor and through Tsukasa’s mind as he runs home.

.

“The King’s here, where’s Kasa-kun?” What a nice greeting from Izumi when Leo enters the studio. “Now he’s the lost child. Could we fucking please have a normal practice, without any problems, just once? How annoying.”

Leo comments at how Izumi’s as noisy as always and he snorts.

“I saw Tsukasa-chan went home earlier, with such red face… I wonder if he caught a cold?” Arashi says while rubbing his chin. “If so, as his Onee-chan I can’t let him go home by himself. But he seemed fine one hour ago?”

“That shitty brat, he went home and didn’t tell us?! I’ve got serious stuffs to talk with him later,” The silver-haired pinches sleeping Ritsu’s nose. “I don’t think it’s a cold. And he’s not that kind of person who would left without telling and disappoint his senpais… Ow, stupid Kuma-kun! Don’t bite my finger!”

“Riiight, you’re clever, Sena. Something must’ve happened, eh?”

Leo grabs a marker from his pocket and starts scribbling. Arashi notices the unusual tone of his humming, the unusual smile their King has on his face. Arashi smiles as well, knowing that something really had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> no mood for writing for the last few months and when i got the urge to write it's the middle of the night. great. no double checking and im sleepy so... yeah... im sorry... im not good at kissing scenes...
> 
> oh my twitter is @reonrubia btw just in case if anyone wants to yell at me... or slap me... because of this trash. please go ahead,, sobs


End file.
